Plug-ins are understood to be chip cards in the ID-000 format. They find use primarily as SIM cards (SIM=Subscriber Identification Module) in the GSM area (GSM=Global System for Mobile Communications). The length and width dimensions are 25×15 mm, with one of the corners of the module being chamfered to thereby simplify the orientation of the card upon insertion into the card reader.
Usually, plug-ins have been produced from a card having the ISO format ID-1 with a size of 54×85.6 mm. Into the body of said card there is milled, during production, a cavity into which there is inserted a prefabricated chip card module which comprises ISO contact surfaces and a chip electroconductively contacted to the contact surfaces and potted with a plastic for protection from damage. From the ID-1 card the plug-in is then punched out. Alternatively, the card can be produced directly in the plug-in format, for example by injection molding, and the chip card module subsequently mounted therein.
If the plug-in card is not produced from an ID-1 card, accordingly adapted production equipment is required for producing the plug-ins directly in the final format.